la guerre
by kyochan95
Summary: un peu plus tard… la guerre a ravagé le pays… un nouveau joug, basé sur celui des nazi, est installé au Japon… comment nos amis vont réussir à s’en tirer ? ?


Auteur : Kyochan

Base : gravitation

Disclaimer : non, non, aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter… sniff sniff

Résumé : un peu plus tard… la guerre a ravagé le pays… un nouveau joug, basé sur celui des nazi, est installé au Japon… comment nos amis vont réussir à s'en tirer ?

Note : et vui, je commence par le début de la fin j'ai vu un espèce de reportage sur la 2nd guerre mondiale, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic, car je trouve qu'on ne sait pas à quel point ça a été horrible ce passage de l'histoire… voilà bonne lecture !

note 2 : petite dédicase à Chiji qui m'a aidé à savoir où je pouvais m'arrêter sur ce premier chapitre, et qui m'a poussé (lool) a mettre ce chapitre ! je lui fait de gros bizoux !

LA GUERRE

CHAPITRE 1 :

Tôma marchait avec les autres personnes importantes de l'ancien régime politique. Depuis que son pays avait été attaqué, il n'avait cessé de protéger ses amis… et c'est lui qui avait été attrapé… une larme coula sur sa joue, tandis que les soldats le faisait rentrer dans une cour déserte. Le seul point bénéfique était que ses amis, tous ses amis étaient en sécurité, en chemin vers l'Europe, seul coin du monde à avoir réagit à temps contre l'envahisseur… des milliards de personnes qui s'étaient regroupées au Japon… et qui voulait le monde entier… ils prenaient exemple sur les nazi… et Tôma avait été prit en train de comploter contre eux… tout en se faisant adossé contre le mur, il repensait aux visages de ses amis, qu'il avait réussi à sauver… et à son cousin, qui n'avait pas voulu le lâcher… et à Ryûichi, que toutes ces horreurs avaient ébranlé… il espérait sincèrement que les autres, surtout Noriko allait lui rendre le sourire… et que Yûki et Shûichi allaient trouver le bonheur, en Europe… que cette guerre finisse vite…

VOIX : attention ! Levez les armes !

Il entendit plusieurs armes se lever vers lui. Il regarda droit devant lui, et vit que plein de soldat s'était mit en ligne face à lui, et aux autres personnes qui avait été prises à faire comme lui…

VOIX : enlevez le cran de sécurité !

Il entendit plusieurs clic se déclencher. Il regarda les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Une femme tenait son bébé contre elle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le tendre à son mari, au niveau du train, Tôma se souvenait qu'elle était juste devant lui… le mari avait tendu les bras pour attraper le nourrisson, mais la femme avait trébuché… il cessa de la regarder, et regarda de l'autre côté. Il vit un jeune adolescent, à peine 15 voire 16 ans, qui fixait les soldats de son regard déterminé et fier. Il ressemblait tant à son cousin… s'il n'avait pas eu les cheveux noir…

VOIX : à mon commandement !

Il cessa de regarder les personnes qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'au train dans lequel ses amis étaient montés, mais que lui, par malchance, n'était pas arrivé à monter à l'intérieur…comme ceux qui étaient autour de lui… il entendit un sanglot, ce dernier venait de la mère du bébé. Elle tenait son bébé serré contre elle, et ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était encore si jeune… Tôma soupira, et se sentit tomber. Il se souvenait encore de la main de son cousin qui souhaitait en vain le faire monter dans le train… ce même train qui allait à toute vitesse vers l'endroit du Japon où les résistants embarquaient dans de grands bateaux vers le grand continent Européen…il voyait encore la mine anéantie de Ryûichi… des cris confus de Shûichi à son égard tandis que le train s'éloignait sans lui… il tomba à genoux et un soldat vint le remettre debout.

SOLDAT : ça suffit, vous êtes là pour payer pour un crime que vous avez commis, alors restez debout ! Ça ira plus vite, nous en avons d'autre à tuer après vous !

Tôma s'appuya contre le mur, ses larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues.

VOIX : bon, à mon commandement !

Les armes semblait impatientes de tirer, le jour commençait à peine à se lever.

VOIX : TIREZ !

…

Quelques temps avant :

TOMA : notre pays était en guerre, et comme nous n'avons pas de puissance militaire…nous devons absolument compter sur le chacun pour soit… c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, étant influent, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour nous tous.

Tôma avait réuni tous ses amis : Yûki, Shûichi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiroshi Nakano, Sakano, K, Mika, Noriko, et Ryûichi. Il fallait absolument les mettre en sécurité.

RYUICHI : Tôma, c'est horrible, tous ces gens…morts pour des raisons horribles… sous nos yeux…

TOMA : je sais, mais nous devons rester dans cet entrepôt pendant un petit moment, le temps que j'arrange les choses, et que je vous sorte d'ici.

FUJISAKI : et toi ?

TOMA : ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais un moyen pour sortir d'ici, de ce pays. Restez ici, d'accord ? Je vais voir si je peux négocier avec eux, et faire des affaires… et glaner des informations, pour partir le plus vite possible.

YUKI : fais attention à toi.

Tôma sortit de l'entrepôt où était beaucoup de personne cherchant un endroit où habiter le temps que leur proche les plus influents ne trouve une solution. Le blond se dirigea vers une ville, en utilisant une petite voiture toute simple, et, avant de rentrer, il la laissa sur le bord de la route. Il avança dans la ville, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder les horreurs se multiplier autour de lui. Mais un enfant de 10 ans passa devant lui, et fut viser en pleine tête au même moment. Tôma fut éclaboussé d'un liquide rougeâtre, et grimaça. Une personne qui semblait vraiment importante, arriva vers lui. Elle était en train de jouir du massacre qu'elle faisait.

CHEF : alors, vous êtes Tôma Seguchi, non ? Appréciez vous le spectacle ?

TOMA : … pouvez vous demander à votre chef un entretient avec moi ?

CHEF : pourquoi, vous êtes, après tout, du camp adverse.

TOMA : j'ai besoin de lui parler.

CHEF : et vous ne manquez pas de culot ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de ne pas vous envoyer une balle dans la tête, juste maintenant, là !

Il sortit son flingue qu'il braqua sur la tempe de Tôma. Il tira, mais son revolver était déchargé.

CHEF : votre jour de chance, abrutit ! Mon supérieur est là-bas. Je ne vous promets rien.

Tôma, dont le cœur se calmait tout doucement malgré son calme apparent, s'approcha du supérieur de l'homme avec qui il venait de « discuter ».

SUPERIEUR : oh, Tôma Seguchi en personne. Je serais satisfait si vous vous joignez à nous, pour soutenir l'effort de guerre.

TOMA : … j'accepte. /si ça peut me permettre d'avoir des informations…/

SUPERIEUR : toute tentative de trahison sera punie par la peine de mort. Souhaitez vous continuer ?

TOMA : bien sûr.

SUPERIEUR : un homme aussi influent que vous dans nos rangs ne peut être que bénéfique.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes.

SUPERIEUR : amenez le à une chambre réservé aux soldats de bas étage.

Il se tourna vers Tôma.

SUPERIEUR : nous parlerons demain. Je vous déconseille de sortir de nuit, mes soldats sont entraînés à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge de nuit. Passez une bonne nuit quand même.

Il s'en alla, et Tôma fut traîner sans ménagement jusqu'à un bâtiment où des soldats s'entassaient. La plupart étaient des esclaves, obligés de tuer. Il s'installa sur un des paillasson sur lesquels les soldats dormaient, et soupira. Il espérait que tout ça se passe vite. Très vite…

Du côté des autres, Fujisaki n'était pas calme.

FUJISAKI : il en met du temps…

YUKI : fais lui confiance…

FUJISAKI : ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! C'est mon cousin ! Ce n'est pas une personne inconnue pour laquelle je n'aurais pas énormément de scrupule à la voir mourir !

RYUICHI : ce que tu dis est horrible, Suguru…

FUJISAKI : mais j'y tiens, à mon cousin ! Vous n'y tenez pas, vous ? Pour vous, c'est un moyen comme un autre de sortir de ce merdier, d'être en sécurité, même s'il doit mourir pour ça ?

SAKANO : Fujisaki…

FUJISAKI : non, toi, tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre…

K sortit son flingue.

K : tu te calmes directement, ou je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tirer dessus.

FUJISAKI : non, je ne me calmerais pas, mon cousin court un grave danger, et ça vous est égal !

RYUICHI : ça nous est égal ? Vraiment ? Alors, Suguru, apprends à voir les choses…

Effectivement, Shûichi était anéantit, dans les bras de Yûki qui n'était pas en super forme non plus. Sakano était très stressé, tellement qu'il failli mettre une gifle à Hiro qui lui disait de se calmer avec un ton plus sévère et plus agressif que d'habitude. Mika se tordait et se retordait les mains, et refusait de manger ce que Noriko lui proposait. K ne cessait de tripoter son flingue à longueur de temps, et le tenait tendu vers Fujisaki, et ce dernier remarqua que pour la première fois qu'il le connaissait, il le voyait trembler.

RYUICHI : et je vais t'apprendre une chose… ton cousin… j'ai… je… j'aime Tôma… depuis longtemps, déjà…

La révélation attira l'attention de tout le groupe.

NORIKO : Ryûichi, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

RYUICHI : si, je l'aime vraiment, et s'il lui arrive quelque chose avant que je lui ai dit… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter…

Il y eut un gros silence, puis Fujisaki s'assit près de Ryûichi.

FUJISAKI : pardonnes moi, Sakuma-san…

RYUICHI: ce n'est rien… allons dormir, si Tôma revient, nous le saurons, il viendrait nous réveiller… je suis persuadé qu'il est en vie, quelque part dans la ville la plus proche… bonne nuit, tout le monde…

Ils allèrent tous se coucher, et firent tous semblant de dormir. Ils n'y arrivaient pas, surtout pas avec les bruits de mitraillettes dehors…

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé brusquement à l'aurore par des soldats et entraîner de force jusqu'au bureau du supérieur. Il se réveilla entièrement, et arrangea ses vêtements, avant de rentrer dans un bureau très luxueux.

SUPERIEUR : bien, Tôma Seguchi, bien… j'ai apprit que vous vouliez vous associer à nous…

TOMA : oui.

SUPERIEUR : et vos proches ?

TOMA : tous morts, tués par vos soldats.

SUPERIEUR /et il vient nous voir…/

TOMA : je sais ce que vous pensez, et sachez que mon initiative m'est tout aussi étrange qu'à vous. Mais je me suis fait une raison. Vous allez bientôt renverser l'Europe, seule gêneuse dans votre histoire, et vous allez régner en maître. Alors, autant se mettre du côté du régnant.

SUPERIEUR : vous ne voyez que votre bénéfice personnel…

TOMA : quel bénéfice personnel ? Mes proches sont morts, je n'ai plus rien, ni personne, je souhaite simplement me rendre utile.

SUPERIEUR : …

Tous restèrent un long moment silencieux, le supérieur scrutant le visage exprimant la tristesse de Tôma. Puis, quand il fut satisfait :

SUPERIEUR : vous serez mon conseillé. Vous commencerez dès demain. Pour l'instant, allez vous balader où il vous semble bon d'aller, mais n'oubliez pas ceci.

Il fit signe à un de ses soldats, et ce dernier apporta une veste à Tôma. Une veste rouge, avec des broderie en or.

SUPERIEUR : sinon, mes soldats vont vous tirer dessus.

Tôma mit la veste, et le supérieur eut un sourire satisfait. Il ne voyait pas le subterfuge. Le blond s'en alla, et se promena dans la rue, essayant de ne pas voir les enfants demander à manger, les parents se faire fusiller devant leurs propres enfants, les soldats qui frappaient car ils étaient sur les nerfs, ou alors qu'ils avaient juste envie, prétextant une excuse bidon… c'était dans ces conditions là que Tôma ne voulait pas voir ses amis. Il alla hors de la ville et retrouva sa voiture qu'il avait laissé. Il chercha les clefs dans sa poche, mais ne les trouva pas. Il chercha un peu autour de lui, mais se rendit à l'évidence : on lui avait volé. Il commença à marcher vers le petit entrepôt où était ses amis, en se retournant parfois pour vérifier si on ne le suivait pas. Mais apparemment, il avait bien joué la comédie, car personne ne le suivait. Il arriva 20 minutes plus tard devant l'entrepôt, et quelqu'un l'attaqua par derrière...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

voilà ! j'espère que ça vous plait ! une petite review ? et puis qui a attaqué Tôma? réponse dans le prochain chapitre !


End file.
